Polaris (The Gifted)
' Lorna Dane', also known as Polaris, is a mutant from the television series The Gifted. She was a leader of the Mutant Underground alongside Eclipse and Thunderbird until she left the Underground to join the Hellfire Club. Powers and Abilities Powers Magnetism Manipulation: 'Polaris can manipulate various forms of magnetism, usually creating a green field of magnetic energy around her fingers, allowing her to move metallic and otherwise magnetic objects in a similar manner to a telekinetic ability. She has used this ability to halt bullets in midair and launch them, cause several cars to move and group together, manipulate the pedals of a car she was in to make it move on its own, and remove the bone screws from Reed Strucker's knee. Her ability also works against humans who wear metal or other objects she can magnetize, which allowed her to repeatedly shove a police officer against a dumpster, drag several officers across the ground by pulling on their guns, and levitate a guard in the air by the strap on his rifle, using it as a sling to hold the guard by his neck. Initially, Polaris was limited by the size, weight, and distance of her target, as she was unable to use her powers against a drone that was pursuing her because it was too high and was unable to break out of a prison bus because of the plastic lining of the bus' interior, only managing to break open the back door when she was close enough to it. However, as time progressed, Polaris' ability became stronger, extending her distance and the amount of metal she could manipulate to the point where she was able to pull a jet from the sky and bring it crashing down, displaying the vast degree of power she now wields. This increase in power has been attributed to her child. *'Magnetic Sense: Polaris is able to sense the presence of metals, as she did when she detected the screws in Reed's knee from an old sports injury or when she sensed the exact position of an adamantium safe behind a heavy locked door beneath Creed Financial. *'Levitation:' Since Polaris was sixteen, she has been wearing steel-toe boots, metallic bracelets, and various metals within her outfits that enable her to levitate herself by manipulating said metallic objects. *'Electromagnetism Manipulation:' Polaris can create and use magnetic fields to manipulate electrical currents, allowing her some control over electrical appliances. She has used this ability to cause lights to turn off or even blow out, shut down police cruisers using an electromagnetic pulse, and reverse the electrical current of a taser to the cop who was holding it. It was also implied that she amplified the electricity from the taser when reversing the current, seeing as how she was convicted for attempted murder, though she stated that she would have indeed been able to kill the men with her powers if she had desired it at the time. **'Electromagnetic Sense:' She has stated that, just as she can sense metal, she can feel surrounding electrical currents. She can also sometimes vaguely sense when people or animals are in the same general area due to sensign the trace metal content in their bones and the electrical pulses in their nervous systems. **'Radio Frequency Disruption:' Polaris can block cell phone and walkie-talkie frequencies using her abilities. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Polaris has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. She managed to knock a Sentinel Services guard unconscious by kneeing him in the head. She also knocked out a Trask employee by punching him in the face with a metal spoon wrapped around her hand. Weaknesses Visible Use of Powers: When using her powers, a greenish-black glow surrounds her hands; this makes it hard for Polaris to use her powers secretly. Lack of Metal: She is unable to use her powers without any metal in close range. Relatives *Magneto (father) *Dawn (daughter) Category:The Gifted